Generation Z: You've Never Met Kids Like Them
by Actress4TheLord
Summary: It's been 3 months since the tragic death of Maximum. There have been many created, but all have failed. Maximum, the escaped. Omega, the defeated. Ultimate, the broken. Apex, the crushed. Pinnacle, the caught. Supreme, the tortured. Peak, the fallen. And then there's me. Alpha End. My job is to end the world. But I won't do it. Not on my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Heya! It's me again! This is my second fan fiction, so go easy on me! I don't own Maximum Ride, but I'm guessing that's obvious. ****But****! I do own all of the current Generation Z, who you will find out about in the following chapter. I also have an RP based on this story called Generation Z. Ok, now on to the story!**

**Chapter 1**

The flock though they had gotten there on time. They thought that Max could pull through, like she did every time. But it was different this time. It was harsher. Crueler. The only word to describe it was brutal. Only, Max had handled brutal before. This strange thing those idiots at the school had injected her with had begun to activate. They were tired of trying to get her to comply. She fought it off every time. That little machine. Who knew it could do so much damage. It pumped out chemicals, hormones, bacteria. But this time, it didnt go in for minor damage. It went in for the kill. Max had suddenly been gasping for breath, writhing in pain while she puked her guts out, her body trying viciously to get rid of the chemicals. The flock had been terrified, and took Max to her mother. They worked for hours on end, trying to find an antidote, Max's condition getting steadily worse. They tried their hardest, but Max died in Fang's arms, leaving only her cold body, and her cryptic last words, "should evil break their tool to send, don't let the world fall to alpha end." They hadnt known what it had meant. I had.

But now the flock knows. They had been devastated, and their only way, it seemed, to help Max, was to find out what those last words meant. I can't tell you how much they yearned for the answer. I never wanted them to find the meaning, but at the same time I did. I wanted to honor the great Maximum, but if they found out, I knew what it meant. I was as good as dead. As long as I was here, in the School, where they forced me to watch the flock hunt in vain, where they laughed as I whimpered at the pained sounds of my fellow victims, where they tortured my broken body and tormented my willful mind, I was, in the relation to the flock, safe.  
It had never occurred to me that perhaps one day I would snap here. I thought, at first, that I was strong. That no matter what they did to me, I would survive, and I would never comply. It seems now, though, after so many years, I may be nearing that awful decision.  
_Obey or die._

I knew my decision. Of course I did. I would give my life for any one of the tortured children whose pained cries I hear non stop. But I can't help being scared. I have always hoped, and still do, that maybe, possibly, I would escape. Like the flock. Like Maya. Like a few unnamed others. But... I'm different. I have a purpose. One that not one of those whitecoats will even consider letting go. I am to end the world. Not all of it, just the parts with imperfection. Which, in my opinion, would be only these wretched scientists, and all those people out there who support them. But that's not what they think. Not what _they_ want. They want all of it but themselves and their _"generation Z"_ obliterated. Generation Z is the new brand of mutants. I'm one of them. So are several of my cell buddies.

Jinx. She hates me. With cat DNA and the mind of a vicious killer, she believes she belongs in my place. She _wants_ my job.

Corin, who named herself because she was tired if being subject W178G, the freak with butterfly DNA. The scientists like her because she doesn't fight. She doesn't struggle. She lays limp and let's them work. They beleive they broke her. I know better. She's smart. She is waiting for her opportunity, so she can surprise them.

Angelo. He never really fights back, knowing what will come as punishment, but he sure can annoy the crap out of them. He's part wolf, like an eraser, but he looks much more human, has more common sense, and controls the strong urge inside him to hunt.

Obsidian, the quiet guy. He's a thinker, a strategist. Solid, clever, and silent. He's got the DNA of a bull, making him incredibly strong (hence the name Obsidian).

Kenna and Cody. The twins. They are only around 6 or 7, but those kids, when they're together at least, with their (oddly enough) plant DNA that allows them to absorb energy from the sun, kick butt (don't ask me how it works, 'cause I have no idea). Its like they can read each other's minds and react off one another. They stick to eachother like glue, and never do anything if the other thinks it isnt okay.

Then there's poor Missy. The scientists attempted making her the best of the best, but I don't think they could have possible screwed up more. She's blind. She's weak. She's smart, but is easily overwhelmed and frightened. She has useless fish, cat, turtle, and wolf DNA. The part of her that is bird gives her beautiful mahogany wings, but she can't use them because she is so weak. They stopped feeding her three days ago. They hope she will die.

Then, of course, there's me. Alpha End, the one who says nothing, does nothing, but completely refuses to break. The one with power enough to kill every single human on the planet, but can't seem to escape the wretched confines of the school. The one with DNA from the pedigree falcon, the great white shark, and the African lion. The one who resists the urge to hunt and kill at every turn. The urge to tear my razor sharp canines into the throat of a victim. To make chase for fun because I know I am the one who will come out on top. The one who feels shame in the strong pull to slaughter at every turn.

_The one who was created to end the world._

**One update per week! If you review I'll be sooo happy! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Im back! My updates will come on Sunday afternoons! So, for anyone who likes this story, I would just like you to know that if you want to make an OC for it, just PM me and I might use him or her! Now on to the story!**

**Chapter 2**

I cringed as I heard the distinct high pitched screech of pain that belonged to Missy. Today they took her to be examined. They wanted to see if they missed any key details before they starved her to death. I could almost feel her agony as they most likely just fried her with many , many volts of electricity. A shudder ran up my spine as another blood curdling scream sounded from behind the door. I tried not to imagine tearing out the stomach of the man who was doing this to her, I tried not to imagine the sound of his skin ripping like Velcro, or the metallic tang of blood in my mouth, or pure thrill of the smell of his fear. I pushed it from my brain, sickening myself with my yearning to mercilessly tear the man behind that door limb from limb. The predator in me urged me to give in to the blood red haze that enveloped my vision, pushing me to hunt. To kill. The disgust mixed with blood lust must have shown on my face, because Corin looked at me in concern.  
"Again?" She whispered, and I couldn't help the inhuman growl that jumped from my throat.  
Nodding miserably, I fought inside my head for peace of mind, for the edges of my vision to clear of red haze. Fortunately, this time I managed to keep my animal instincts buried in a thin layer of self control. I leaned against my cell bars in exhausted relief.  
Because we were generation Z, we got human cells. Not human sized dog crates. Cells. Like prison cells. Being Generation Z had its perks, though it didnt even compensate a little bit of the fact that not only was I constantly battling inside my head, but someday I was supposed to do something no living thing should ever even think of doing.  
Another screech echoed, then eerie silence. A man, probably his fifties, rolled Missy into the room on a stretcher, unconsious. The sight of her broken body, ribs poking out, bruises covering her arms, legs, and face, burn marks on her upper back, brought back the red haze. I didnt fight it this time, hoping to scare the bejeezus out of the man.  
_Hunt, hunt._  
_Kill, kill._  
Red tint covers everything and I roar, an inhuman sound. I throw myself against my cell bars, rattling the metal angrily. Reaching my hand out, I swipe at the man roughly, growling. He jumps and makes a squeaking noise, which causes the haze to recede, and me to chuckle lightly. I lean causally against the bars.  
The man dumps Missy into her cell, which was right next to mine, and I reach my hand through the iron confines to her limp form. She stirs and whimpers.  
"Shhhh, shhh. It's alright."  
The man rolls his eyes and leaves, but I can still the the tense muscles in his neck, tightened from fear, which leaves me with a slight feeling of satisfaction. Missy groans and sits up, her cloudy blue eyes staring at nothing.  
"Ally... Is that you? Is he gone?" She whimpers, and scoots closer to me.  
Her black hair covers her face, and she makes no move to change that, since hair in the way of her vision isn't a luxury she has.  
I sit down right next to her, only seprated by thick rods of metal. "Yes, It's alright now. He's gone, and I'm here." I begin to stroke her hair in soft rhythmic movements.  
She whimpers and clutches her stomach, which growls angrily. "I wish they would just feed me to the erasers."  
I sigh and shush her. "But if they feed you to the erasers, then how will I save you from this wretched place? How will we run away?"  
She lets a silent tear slip down her face. "That's the thing, isn't it? We can't escape. There's no way. We've tried already. And even if you or anyone else manages it, I'll just be a burden. I'm useless. All I can do is stumble around in the dark and mess stuff up."  
Missy was 13 and, while she tried to look at the glass half full, couldn't help but be blunt about it.  
"Oh, Missy. I don't think I could escape without you. You may be weak physically, but I just love you too much to ever leave you here. You're so kind and gentle and smart."  
She chuckled coldly. "That's why I hate being me. All I do is hold people back. I'm physically that person who can't hold their own, even in everyday situations, much less life or death, but people just can't seem to let it go, and risk their own lives and freedom for me, even when I'll probably get them killed. Ah... One of the joys of being me."  
This nearly made me choke. "Missy..."  
This was the first I've heard of this point of view.  
A whitecoat swung the door open and Missy cringed, pushing up against the bars in retreat. He chuckled.  
"Do I scare you, little mistake? Since I know you can't _see_ it, I'm sneering right now. Would you like some dinner?"  
He waved a slice of bread just ouside her reach, and laughed. I growled at him, not because I was truly feeling predatorial, but because it made him jump. I had a reputation that involved the hospitalization and/or death of more than a few scientists. I had caught them off guard though...  
The man quickly shoved a tray of food through a little space under the bars of my cell and moved on to the others. The tray always consisted of the same thing. A slice of bread, an apple, two strips of bacon (yes. Bacon. Another perk to being Generation Z. Yumm. Bacon.), and a bottle of water. A feast here in the school, but not near enough to feed our fast working metabolizims.  
The moment the man exits the door, I take the bread and the bacon off my tray and shove them through the bars at Missy. She feels my hands and a look of surprise and longing crossed her face. At first she looks like she will refuse, but then common sense takes over and she gratefully lifts the mana from heaven out of my hands. She takes a hasty bite and chews quickly, barely leaving any time to breathe inbetween bites.  
I take a bite of my apple and see a little flicker of light from the center. I sigh. They do this to me all the time, trying to test my reflexes and strength. I've discovered that the best way to deal with it is to smash it under my foot before it explodes or catches fire or mutates into a crazed apple monster the size of a small dog. Yeah. That's happens before. I dropped it casually and stomped on it with just enough force to crush it, then used my foot to sweep it off to the side. They would come clean it later, but untill then, I don't want to be sitting in it.  
Corin, who was looking more and more apprehensive by the minute spoke up. "Almost time."  
I nodded. Like I had forgotten. Evey week at the same time, she gets taken for her special testing. It never ends well.  
The door swung open smoothly and a whitecoat strolled in confidently. They always do when it comes to Corin. With me it's a different story.  
"Time to play, little butterfly." He taunted, then unlocked her cell using a key card.  
She complied, dragging her feet in dread.  
I growled. "If she comes back with a single scratch I WILL kill you."  
He flinched and grabbed Corin by the wrist, dragging her away. I sighed. I had no earthly idea what they would do to her this time. In the past, it hadn't been so bad, but they have recently gotten more creative. You know what that means. More pain. More weakness. More everything bad.  
I slumped against the wall, letting myself sleep so I would have the energy for whatever happened next in the chaotic and torturous thing most people call life.

**Alrighty then, so I like it when people give me feedback so... Review please! :-)**


End file.
